Play Thing
by LadyLucifer94
Summary: Sasuke left the village years ago, so when he is ordered to return and collect somebody, his appearance causes a stir. Can Sasuke complete his mission without falling in love...or will Naruto change his mind for him? NOT ON HIATUS ANYMORE!
1. Chapter 1

Plaything Chapter 1

Warning for readers/This fanfic contains Yaoi just not in this chapter. Naru/Sasu doesn't appear here, this is just the lead up.

Gaara made his to Konahagakure; as newly appointed Kazekage, he had to make sure that the bonds forged between the Village Hidden in the Leaves and the Village Hidden in the Sand wouldn't waver. On his way there, he began to hum his favorite song to put him in a better mood. A wild thought occured to him as he crossed the boarder; what if Sasuke came back to Konoha? His one bond, with his one friend would be forgotten. Gaara tried to clear his head, Sasuke would never come back, he was with Orochimaru. Gaara grinned as he walked through the looming gates of the Leaf Village. Tsunade was there to greet him.

"Kazekage-sama, we didn't expect you to be here so soon. I called the meeting for two days from now." she said rubbing her face which was an angry red from where she had obviously fallen asleep at her desk again from drinking all night.

"Hokage-sama, I hope I haven't caused you any trouble by being her early but it was requested of me to try and strenghten my friendship with the people of this Village. My brother and sister will be joining me later on in the week" rasped Gaara in his usual grainy voice. he shifted the gourd on his back and set off to find Naruto. If he was here for a week then he might as well see what his friend was doing.

*It's what friends do, right?* he thought to himself as he trudged down the street. Unfortunatly, the first person he bumped into was Hinata, quite literally.

"Oww...oh, I'm so sorry, I should have looked where I was goi- oh, Gaara-san? Why are you here?" she asked tentatively as she reached for the hand Gaara had offered and pulled herself up. Hinata had gotten alot braver as she got older and it definately showed in her attitude toward Gaara as she greeted him in the way she would Kiba or Shino. Her confidence soon desrted her though and Gaara was left looking at the timid little mouse he knew from the chuunin exams. He hadn't met her all that many times since then even though he had been to the Leaf Village many times since then on missions and such.

"Naruto, where is he?" asked Gaara, his voice losing the roughness it had gained and taking on the more childlike voice that suited his body from his preteen years more than the one he had now.

"Na-Naruto-kun, he'd be at Ichiraku's about now. I don't even need Byakugan to know that much" she replied, calming down into a much more upbeat, natural self. Gaara kicked himself as she left, he should have known that after three years of being his friend, the most likely place to find him would be the ramen shop on the highstreet. He retraced his steps to the stall he had passed earlier and stepped through the banner that hung over the entrance. Inside, Naruto was perched upon one of the stools and surrounded by empty bowls and used chopsticks. As Gaara came up behind him, he managed to finish his 30th bowl that day.

"New personal record, well done" exclaimed the old man as he made to clear up the bowls that cluttered the bar.

"Thanks, Ojii-san" said naruto drowsily, rubbing his full stomach and paying for the food.

"Y'know, I'm amazed at how much you can eat Naruto" said Garra, making Naruto jump.

"Hehe, you'd be surprised, this kid alone keeps me in buisness" said the man, taking the money from the counter.

"Gaara!" yelled Naruto as he shot from his seat and mobbed Gaara with questions. "Why're you here? I thought you'd be doing Kazekage stuff by now" Gaara fiddled with the strap on the gourd of sand and shuffled his feet. He had forgotten how lively Naruto could be. Truth was, all the responsibility of being Kazekage was making him uncomfortable and he had used the meeting to get out as fast as possible.

"I felt like seeing my best friend...ok? And I have a meeting with the Hokage soon" replied Gaara defensively.

"Alright, no need to get all bitchy with me" huffed Naruto. He quickly forgave him though, as Naruto considered Gaara family, someone that shared his pain, although, while Gaara was still near secluded, Naruto was surrounded by people he had worked hard to befriend.

"Sasuke-kun, I see the results of your training are not going to waste" Orochimaru said as he and Kabuto entered the room. Sauke ignored the two and continued to build a chidori around the blade which he held, then projected it across the room, shattering the wall.

"Sasuke-kun, I have need of you today" grinned Orochimaru, picking up an air of suspicion that arose from Sasuke, "I need you to go to Konohagakure, and fetch me the nine tails boy; I don't care how you go about it, just draw him here." Sasuke stood for a moment, then sheathed his sword. No doubt he would be questioned on Orochimaru and his whereabouts but would he truely be able to leave Konoha twice?

"Hai, Lord Orochimaru" Sasuke said as he left the room. Orochimaru's eyes followed his movements.

"Kabuto, I have a feeling not all will go to plan this time"

"Do you wish for me to follow him?"

"No Kabuto, lets see how this plays out. We shall remain as spectators in this game of mine until the time comes."

As Sasuke left the compound, he couldn't hep but feel as though Orochimaru had been planning this. Perhaps his loyalty was undermined. He came across several ninja but only scouts from the Sound. Sasuke ignored them. He was busy forming a plan to make himself known. He opted for the 'stroll in the front gate' approach. He chuckled at his own arrogance as he dropped from the trees and ran across the boarder. As the walls of Konoha came into view, he slowwed to a walking pace and, just as planned, walked right on in. His attire alone immediately attracted attention.  
Tsunade was informed of his arrival straight away, so was Naruto and they both rushed to the scene, but it was pretty obvious who was going to get there first. He just stood there for an age, unable to believe what was right in front of him. His best friend had returned to him at last and for once, Naruto was speechless. Sasuke noticed the boy clad in orange right away and padded over.

"Naruto...I'm home" he said, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Despite himself, he was happy to see the kid. Naruto was overcome and tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Good to have you back here...Sasuke" he managed to choke out as he wiped his eyes and returned the gesture.

Gaara was next to arrive at the scene...due to the fact that he'd been following Naruto non-stop all day. When he saw the two together, his eyes threatened to tear up, but he blinked them back into submission.

"Naruto!" he yelled as he wrenched him from Sasuke's reach. Sasuke just smiled coldly.

"Hello again...Gaara. It's been a long time"  
"Naruto, get away from him, he's dangerous" Gaara pleaded as he pulled on Naruto's sleeve, motioning him to come away.

"Dangerous? Not half as dangerous as you are...or have you forgotten our fight at the chunnin exams?" Sasuke sneered at the redhead before him.

"That's going too far" warned Naruto, "If anything, I'm more dangerous than all of us"

"Naruto, you never tried to kill me or Sakura-chan" growled Sasuke defensivly.

"Maybe not you, but I've hurt Sakura and Ero-sennin when I've lost control" Naruto shouted as Gaara stood behind him, shivering uncontrollably. Sasuke stepped down, shocked at the words.

"Sasuke-kun, things have changed while you were gone, so try and deal with things as they come, not all at once" Tsunade said as she stepped out from the crowd with three ANBU Black Ops behind her. She motioned for them to hold Sasuke but Naruto intervened.

"Tsunade Baa-chan, What're you doing? Sasuke just got here" he shouted, stepping between Sasuke and the ANBU, his arms held outward so as to increase his area.

"He may have just got here Naruto, but if you remember he's been with Orochimaru. I need to make sure it's safe for him to be here so back off and let me do my job"  
Naruto tightened his stance but was stopped in his tracks by Sasuke stepping out from behind him, arms held up in defeat.

"Sasuke?"

"Don't worry Naruto...I'll be back, they ain't got nothin' on me" Sasuke chuckled as he left with Tsunade and the ANBU.

"Sasuke..."


	2. Chapter 2

Plaything Chapter 2

"Ne Ino, did'ya hear? Sasuke's Back!" announced Choji as he came into the flower shop. Ino dropped the damsons he had been holding as she stared at Choji like he was a three legged fish.

"SASUKE!" she cried as she innediately went into fangirl mode.

"Ino...where're you goin?" asked Choji as she sped out the store. He sighed...it was as though Sasuke had never been gone.

"NE, BILLBOARD BROW, OPEN THE DOOR" Ino screamed at the pink haired girl who appeared only moments later.

"Mnnnn, Ino? Watcha want this time?" said Sakura as she wiped sleep from her eyes.

"Figures you'd be sleeping when the most important moment of the centuary just arrived under our noses" Ino scoffed.

"Oooh, do tell" said Sakura nonchalantly, thinking it would have been better to sleep more, and invited Ino inside.

"Ok...get this. Just one short hour ago...he came back to Konoha" Ino sat braced for the onslaught of screams, she was dissapointed.

"Who?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Who do ya think fathead...SASUKE" Sakura sat still as the information slowly sank in, then Ino was left alone as sakura disappeared from the flat with lightening speed.

"Oh no you don't" Ino growled as she too sped out in a desperate bid to beat Sakura and find Sasuke first. She regretted telling her love rival now as the two fought for the right to talk to the shinobi that they admired. Although, unbeknownst to them, Sasuke wouldn't be found that day.

"Uchiha...Sasuke, correct?"

"Yes"

"You've been with the rogue sannin Orochimaru, correct?" An ANBU asked as Sasuke sat in the middle of a dimly lit room.

"YES, now look. I've been asked the same questions five times already by ANBU, isn't that enough?" moaned Sasuke as he stood up and stretched. His butt felt like it was asleep after being sat on that stool for three hours straight.

"I agree" came a voice at the door. Faces turned and Tsunade walked into the room. "I don't think the kid has anything to hide, and if he did it would have been bored out of him by now" Tsunade turned to face Sasuke. "Now listen kid, anything funny goes on and I'll have every single shinobi up against you...even Naruto, but lets hope it doesn't come to that...ne? Sasuke nodded.

"Good, and since Team 3's back together, it seems the perfect oppertunity to have you on a mission straight away. This one should be perfect for you guys, tracking down the two Akatsuki members that have been snooping around Konoha lately. It'll be a good test of your skills"

"Yes, Hokage-sama" It disgusted him to lower himself to call her a higher existance but he swallowed his pride, his mission depended on alot of pride swallowing.

"I expect you to leave tomorrow morning, so get some rest ok?"

"Um...where?"

"Oh...um, that is a problem. Your old apartment building was knocked down so...I know, how about Naruto's, I'm sure he'd be glad to have you there"

"Sure, I'll give it a try" Tsunade laughed to herself softly as Sasuke left the room.

"This should be interesting" she whispered to herself as ANBU filed out into the night.

As Sasuke padded down the street, he came across an odd sight; Sakura and Ino asleep in a doorway, a pair of binoculars in their hands.

"Hehe, even now I still have fangirls eh?" Ino stirred in her sleep and Sasuke quickened his pace.

"Naruto!" he shouted as he knocked on the door.

"Come in" came a reply. Sasuke let himself in and the familiar smell of ramen reminded him of his times in Konoha and the fun times he had spent with Naruto; all the friends he'd left behind.

"Sasuke? Watcha want?" Sasuke turned to find Naruto half dressed in his PJ's. He smirked at him for a while before replying.

"I need a place to crash until I can find my own apartment, can I stay here?"

"Sure" said Naruto, sitting down on the bed. You sleep here, I'll get the spare futon, we need to get you something to wear at night though"

"I don't 'wear' anything" Sasuke said cooly as he too sat down and picked up a photo, inspectiing it. It was of Team 3 when they were only Gennin.

"Good times, eh?" Sasuke jumped as Naruto leant on his shoulders so they could both see. He decided that the two were too close together and stood up, surprising Naruto and knocking him off balance. The two tumbled backwards and Naruto and Sasuke fell to the floor. When Naruto opened his eyes, he realised he was being sat on by Sasuke, who was rubbing his jaw where an angry red weal had risen from its impact with Naruto's floor.

"Y'know, this would be kinda cute if you were a girl" he said as he looked at Naruto, now a bright pink.

"Cute?" Naruto said sarcasticly as Sasuke stood up and extended a hand which Naruto took gratefully. Unfortunately, Sasuke used more strength in pulling him up than he was meant to, and from the sharp pull Sasuke had given, Naruto fell head first into Sasuke, leaving them for the second time, on the tatami mats. Naruto opened his eyes, and felt around for a purchase to use to get up. His nose was sore and lips wet so raising his hand to his face, he expected to find blood, but instead, he found Sasuke.

"Ewwwwww...gross" he spat as he reeled back. Sasuke sat up, releived that Naruto's weight was off his stomach, but as he made to stand, an idea hit him, one that could ensure his success.

"It was just a kiss, how's that gross?" he said as Naruto furiously wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"How is it not?" Sasuke walked over to Naruto.

"Y'know, you really are cute like this" he whispered softly as leaned closer. Naruto stepped back, his back against the wall. "It's ok, just go with it" Sasuke pressed his lips against Narutos, forcing his tongue inside.

"What the fuck are you doing?" shouted Naruto as he stuggled against Sasuke's body. Sasuke replied by seizing hold of Narutos hands and pinning them above his head.

"I want you, Naruto" holding the blond to him, Sasuke kissed the length of his neck, marring the skin with purple the whole way.

"Sa-Sasuke, stop...p-please" begged Naruto, shame flushing his face as he became aroused.

"You say no, but your body doesn't lie" Sasuke grinned as he kissed Naruto again, deepening it with every moment. He was surprised to find that despite himself, he was enjoying this. Naruto seemed to have given in too, as he stopped struggling and returned the kiss, letting Sasuke explore his mouth. The grip loosened on his hands and Sasuke brought his knee up between Naruto's legs, letting his hand wander Naruto's body. Naruto did the same, one hand pulling Sasuke forward while the other swept the dark hair from Sasuke's face. He pushed Sasuke onto the bed and climbed onto him, kissing him furiously.

"You want to ravage me now or wait until I have my clothes off first" Sasuke grinned as he began to unbutton his shirt, but as Naruto inadvertantly rubbed a sensitive spot, he cried out and arched his back. This was meant to be just a mission necessity wasn't it?  
A thin film of sweat covered the two as Sasuke pulled at the waistband of Naruto's PJ's, whipping them off expertly. That accomplished, he took off his own and sat up, pulling Naruto towards him. Naruto seemed to know what he was meant to do, and manovering himself into position, cried out in pain as he lowered himself onto Sasuke.

"Naruto, fo-for godsake m-move already" Sasuke gasped as he did so. Naruto felt the pressure build until it became too much and the pair came in one fluid motion.


	3. Chapter 3

Plaything Chapter 3

As the two shinobi headed towards the looming gates of the village boundaries, both Naruto and Sasuke saw that for once, Kakashi was early...so was Sakura but that was to be expected. It all seemed to fall into the old routines that brought back feelings of nostalgia from the days of Team 7.

"Good to have you back, Sasuke-kun" beamed Sakura. Sasuke risked a small grin back.

"Sasuke" nodded Kakashi curtly, yet grinning slightly, not making too big a deal of the whole scene. Digging around in a back pocket, he handed a small package to Sasuke who opened it slowly. Inside lay a new Konoha forehead protector, not unlike his own he had left behind, but now devoid of the slash through the middle. As he tied it, he bore resemblance to the old Sasuke, the young Sasuke, the Sasuke everybody knew.

"Lets get going then" sighed Kakashi as he set off at a steady pace, "They've been sighted near the boarder in the NorthEast so I suggest that be the first place we look" While on the move, Naruto didn't speed up as usual, but instead stuck closer to Sasuke than ever before. Sakura noticed this and forcing herself to ignore it, pushed off from a branch with more force than was needed, breaking it in half.

"Take it easy, Sakura-chan" Naruto said heatedly as he dodged the falling bough with ease. Sakura ignored the comment and looked away, choosing to spy on the two with the mirror she had hidden in her palm.

"Its getting dark, maybe we should set up camp here for the night and continue the search in the morning" said Kakashi nonchalantly as he set down his pack and sat on it.

"Yeah, I'm beat" grinned Naruto as he yawned widely.

"Lets make camp then, Sakura, could you go and fill the canteens from the stream back there?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei" Sakura growled, still in a foul mood. She picked up the four canteens and left into the dark. Kakashi padded his way over to Sasuke and Naruto, busy unfurling sleeping bags.

"Ok guys, the gig is up, I know whats going on and I'm not condemning it but Naruto, you really must hide those marks" he grinned as the two shinobi froze. "Oh come on, its not like Im that old that I don't know what they are or how they got there...'Sasuke'. The fact that the only girl who likes him is too shy to even think about that narrows the culprits down considerably doesn't it" Kakashi pointed out

"I'm not gonna rat you out to all your pretty fangirls Sasuke but make sure you make them where they cant be seen...why'd'ya think I wear this all the time?" Kakashi sighed fingering the edge of his mask. Both Sasuke and Naruto stared blankly at Kakashi.

"I always thought you were scarred or summat" said Naruto.

"Nope"

"Aah" breathed Sasuke as he picked up a rock and threw it at a nearby tree "Not that Im admitting to anything but...who are you screwing then?"

"I wanna know too" Naruto piped up childishly. Kakashi sighed.

"Iruka" he said blankly. An awkwerd silence decended upon the three.

"IRUKA-SENSEI?" yelled Naruto, piercing the silence Naruto. Sasuke burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"No-one would've guessed...reading those books Jiraiya-san wrote was such a great disguise you seemed so straight" he cried as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Yeah well Naruto does that Sexy Jutsu thing so he seemed straight too but we proved that wrong" Kakashi huffed. Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked back, knowing what Naruto was planning.

"Right?"

"Right!" Both shinobi jumped Kakashi at the same time, but were confronted with a substitution.

"Haha, you're ten years too early to get me" he laughed deeply as he stared at the two who spun round to face him. Confusion then plastered his face as they disappeared in a puff of smoke, followed by a tearing of cloth.

"Ten years too early huh?" came a voice from behind him. Looking round, his mask was held by both shinobi, who's face dropped at the sight of him. Nearly the whole lower half of his face had been ravaged by blue and purple, only spots of pink remained.

"Give me that back" Kakashi growled as he snatched it away and fixed it back into place.

"Sugoi...that's quite the set of marks you've got" said Naruto sarcasticly, regaining composure and giving Kakashi a playful shove.

"Ne, is this enough?" Sakura yelled as she threw the four canteens across the camp site.

"That's fine Sakura" Kakashi answered as all four prepared to turn in for the night. Sasuke felt uneasy; if it was Itatchi that had been seen, he may finally be able to get his revenge, but on the other hand he still had the mission assigned to him to deal with. Too nervous to sleep, his thoughts strayed to the night before as Naruto stirred in his slumber. The pain, pleasure and humiliation had made him feel truly alive for once, and he was beginning to doubt his own ability to finish the job at hand. Using his old friend had seemed so easy before and yet now the thought sickened him. Naruto stirred once more and opened his eyes.

"Sasuke?" he asked confused, "Whats wrong?" Sasuke looked at him softly.

"Nothing Naruto, go back to sleep" He ruffled the blond shinobi's hair as Naruto nudged closer to him and laid his head next to Sasuke's.

"Whatever you say...Sasuke" Naruto yawned as he once more closed his eyes and began breathing softly, his chest slowly rising and falling. The atmosphere soothed Sasuke's uneasiness and he felt comforted by the warmth.

"Whatever you say..."

Sakura was the first to rise that day, and also the first to see the arrival of a blood red sun. As she packed away her sleeping bag, Sasuke emerged from his looking exhausted.

"Heya Sasuke" Sakura said as she walked over to him.

"Hey" droned Sasuke as he packed up his own bag and stepped backwards, bumping into Sakura. As both tumbled to the floor, Naruto and Kakashi, who had just woken up, witnessed the scene from a completely different angle. Sakura was on the floor, splayed out while Sasuke who at that point was attempting to get up had unwittingly put his hands on her breastage. Kakashi smirked at the scene.

"Hmph...Bi's just can't have it one way can they?" Sakura was embarassed to say the least, Sasuke was completely unaware of the situation at hand while Naruto stormed off, tears streaming down his face.

"Naruto!" Sasuke ran after him, both Sakura and Kakashi followed, Sakura still unsure of why Naruto had been upset but furious that the scene had been interupted.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto...Where are you?" Hours of searching had revealed nothing and all three ninja were tired of looking. They were back where they had started and still Narutoless.

"Gomen-ne...Naruto" Sasuke whispered under his breath, but his words didn't escape Sakura. Something was different, and she wanted to know what.


	4. Chapter 4

Plaything Chapter 4

Naruto was in a glade five miles north of where he had left the group, tears streaming down his face as he replayed the moments of hurt in his mind. He felt so pitiful at how betrayed he felt from just seeing Sasuke touch another person. Possesiveness wasn't a trait he liked about himself and yet, it was inevitable for someone like him to cling to the happy things in his life with a feral strength. He wanted to die on the spot fron how much his heart hurt. Heartbeats echoed in his head so loudly he missed the sound of grass rustling, or the wind caressing cloth behind him. Alerted only by a fleeing bird, he looked up and fear shot through his eyes. "Kisame, quick, before he runs!" Naruto felt himself beiing bodily lifted from the ground, and his weapons taken from his side, but that didn't bother him, he was more concerned with whom he faced.

"Itachi!" Naruto stated roughly as he watched a smirk emerge on his opponent's face.

"Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki" Itachi grinned, "What a find! All alone?" Itachi nodded to Kisame who quickly unbound the sword on his back.

"Samehada seems to really quite like your chakra" He smiled as Naruto felt his strength being absorbed, he watched the sword pointed at him as he blacked out, his strength had deserted him, the Kyuubi nowhere to be seen in the peril. As darkness was welcomed to his eyes, he saw the sword grin and close its maw, satisfied with it's meal.

"Enough of this game of find the needle" Kakashi declared as he summoned Pakkun.

"Pakkun-san!" Sakura exclaimed, "Naruto's ran off and we can't find him at all"

"Ugh...you still using my shampoo?" the dog asked as he sniffed the air. Sakura's face dropped as she remembered the last conversation she had had with Pakkun at the chunnin exam incident.

"Pakkun, can you help us?" she asked exasperately. The dog pouted, offended.

"Is my face devoid of a nose? NO, of course I can!" He immediately began to follow Naruto's scent. It was another half hour before they reached the glade where Naruto had stopped.

"Kakashi-sensei, look" Saskura held aloft Naruto's weapon pack and his forehead protector, a perfect slash through the middle. Sasuke's face fell as he recalled how he had made that same mark through his own.

"He wasn't alone, Kakashi! There are another two scents here...but they dont continue at all from this point...and I'm pretty sure that they are the Akatsuki members you were tracking"

"SHIT" Sasuke swore as he stamped the ground in fury. Sakura looked away as Pakkun took his leave and dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

"If the Akatsuki has him...there isn't really much hope of him coming back alive, right?" She murmured sullenly.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Sasuke roared as he grabbed Sakura and held her bodily aloft, rage in his eyes. Fear flared in Sakura's as he was hauled from her by Kakashi.

"That may be true, but the best thing we can do now is just keep looking for him" Sasuke shook himself free from Kakshi's grasp and set off in a frantic search for his lover.

Naruto awoke on a cold floor, and was vaguely aware of how much his head hurt. Minutes later and he was making his way along a tunnel, but his progress was slow and hindered by his constant feeling of a mix of wanting to throw up and wanting to collapse.

"Too bad we can't kill you yet" Naruto looked around and saw Kisame's grinning face looming over him. "Samehada really enjoyed the meal you gave him, although with the amount he took, you wont be moving much, or using justu for a while. Even your healing will be hindered as we took most of the fox's chakra too, so don't TRY anything" he growled, adjusting the eating machine he held on his back.

Looking towards the entrance, Naruto made his way towards it, step by step, which was a rather sickening experience to say the least. Kisame ignored him, it wasn't as though he was gonna get far anyway. Itachi was standing outside and he too ignored Naruto, now he wasn't a threat there was no need.

"You were out the entire night" he said finally as Naruto gasped for breath against a nearby tree.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied weakly, his mind elsewhere, such as how to escape and not throw up at the same time. "Sasuke, where are you?"  
Itachi was interested at the name, but it didn't show.

"Come on, we're moving on. KISAME!" The blue shinobi emerged from the cave mouth and followed Itachi in walking away, but as Naruto made to straighten up, he was hit by a momentary lapse in the nauseous feeling. Feeling better, he ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

"Ugh...kids!" Itachi growled as he ran after him. Kisame sat down on the grass and pulled out a rather dusty dango.

"We might be a while" he crooned as he stroked his sword and took a bite.

"Team 7 is almost disfunctional without Naruto" Sakura said gloomily as she sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest. *But it leaves Sasuke all to me*  
She smiled weakly at the thought and decided to make the best of a bad situation.

"Sasuke, I'm going to scout for a bit, wanna come with?"

"Suppose" Sasuke replied. The two walked about five minutes from where they had left Kakashi when Saskura struck.

"Ne, Sasuke. Do...you...like me?"

"Yeah, suppose so"

"No. Really, really like me?"

"No...I don't" he said softly. Sakura wasn't convinced. Pushing Sasuke backwards she tried to kiss him on the lips. Tears spilled down her cheeks as Sasuke pushed her back and looked away.

"Why?" she sobbed as Sasuke looked to the floor shamefully like a guilty child and stayed silent.

"WHY!"

"BECAUSE I LIKE NARUTO" Sasuke shouted at her heatedly, the beginnings of tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Sakura's tears stopped in her shock as she instinctivly slapped him with all the force she could muster.

"Sorry" Sasuke managed to say at last, but that one word stabbed Sakura harsher than any other word could have at that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Plaything Chapter 5

As Naruto fled, it became apparant that he just wasn't fast enough to outrun Itachi. A branch broke under him and he lost his footing, sending him tumbling to the forest floor. His jacket snagged on a branch and tore, slowing his decent as he landed head first into a juniper bush. Dazed and blood flowing into his eyes, Naruto could only just make out a shadow in the limelight of the forest. Itachi walked closer to the boy and a smile played across his face as he stood over his quarry; he was hardly worth the chase.

"Sasuke?" murmured Naruto in his daze, "Sasuke...he-help me..." Itachi was confused, as if this freak would be a friend of his brother. One sentence uttered from Naruto's lips cleared all confusion for the Uchiha renegade.

"I love you...Sasuke" Itachi grinned, it may be fun after all.

"You love me?" He grinned as he uttered the words in a voice not unlike the younger Uchiha shinobi. Naruto weakly nodded a reply.

"Show me!" Itachi seemed to have decided that sadism was a part of his personality that needed to be used more often. Naruto attemped to stand, his eyes glazed in and out of focus as blood dripped down his face. As he struggled weakly, Itachi leaned in closer to him and lifted the jinchuriki bodily from the entangling branches, setting him on his feet.

"Sasuke..." Naruto trailed off as he kissed Itachi softly. Pulling back, Itachi whispered three words that killed Naruto inside.

"I hate you" As he backed away, Naruto fell to the floor, exhausted with the effort of standing. Still unable to see, he crawled towards the Sasuke impersonator, but it stayed tantalisingly out of reach.

Itachi thought this to be hilarious and he stifled a snicker. Here he was, with the jinchuriki that had been out of his reach for years, and a false voice had made the boy putty in his hands. It was so pathetic it was unbelievable. Naruto stopped dead, his vision slightly cleared by wiping his eyes had allowed him to make out the red on the man before him. He reeled back as the cloud registered in his mind. Itachi stepped forward and pulled Naruto to his feet by the neck of his jacket. "There never was Sasuke here, only me" Itachi broke the silence with a muffled laugh.

"Hahahaha, the jinchiriki kid...a FAIRY! What a loser, with THINGS like you, I bet anyone would do, so long as they're male" Naruto snarled as he made to stroke a slender finger along the whisker marks.

"What I feel for Sasuke is alot more than what you do, and you're his BROTHER!" Itachi smirked.

"So Sasuke didn't do a very good job in taming his pet" Naruto struggled to free himself from Itachi's grasp as he was pushed backwards against a tree. Itachi could see his reflection in Naruto's fear glazed and bloody eyes as he spun the boy around. Naruto could feel the bark dig into his skin as he was pushed roughly forward, grazing the side of his face.

"Let's see how good a master Sasuke really is" Itachi grinned as he slid a hand down the front of Naruto's pants, stroking him firmly. NAruto gasped as tears slid down his face.

"N..o, st-stop it.." he managed weakly as he tried to back up and away from Itachi, but pain flared in his shoulder as he was rammeed back against the tree.

"Bad dog" Itachi tutted as he pulled Naruto's shirt over his head, binding his arms by his side. Naruto could only struggle as Itachi played with him, teasing him and slowly undressing every part of him until he stood in the cold wearing nothing at all. Pulling Naruto towards him, Itachi grinned wolfishly.

"I'll be a better trainer than my defective sibling" Naruto's cries of pain fell on deaf ears as Itachi forced himself inside.

"He didn't...get round to much did...he, still tight..." Itachi gasped as he thrusted into Naruto at a rythmic pace, pumping Naruto's member with every thrust. When he was done, NAruto was unable to stand. Itachi had drawn blood with his roughness and when pulled to his feet, Naruto could do nothing but whimper in pain. Sighing, Itachi covered him with the Akatsuki cloak, his clothes no longer useable and picked him up gently, carrying him back to Kisame.

Naruto asleep in Itachi's arms as they set off, murmured in his sleep, "Sasuke..."


	6. Chapter 6

Plaything Chapter 6

At The front of the group, Kakashi and Sasuke were having a discussion of their own, while Sakura held back behind them.

"Sasuke, there's every possibility that Itachi WAS behind this, so I want you to liste carefully to what I say" Sasuke nodded as the Jounin continued.

"If you let your emotions get the better of you like I know you've done before, all you will be doing is putting Naruto at more risk. The Akatsuki knows that we will protect him and will use our weaknesses to their advantage, you need to stay calm when we see them" Kakashi said with a serious look.

"Yeah, but...ok" Sasuke said solemly as the rage boiled inside..his brother, of all the people in Akatsuki it had to be him. He didn't need Naruto dead on his account, Orochimaru's mission still firmly planted in his mind. Pakkun trailed behind the group...Kakashi had summoned him again to help with the search.

"Kakashi" He said with urgency, immediatly straying from the path the group were on and turning right. "I can smell the boy's blood" Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and raced after the dog, coming to a halt behind where the pug had stopped. Naruto's blood, if only a little had fallen to the floor in drops where it had stained the ground.

"He's still with the scents from before, and if its only a little blood we know he's still alive" Pakkun said in an effort to calm Sasuke, who had begun to fume with rage.

"Sasuke" Kakashi warned as the Uchiha's curse mark flared. Steadying himself, Sasuke kept himself under control as the group left the scene, only Pakkun knowing what had actually transpired in the woods they now left with heavy hearts.

Naruto was still asleep as Itachi and Kisame made camp. It was another 3 days until the small group reached the new Akatsuki base and as Itachi placed Naruto on the ground carefully he glanced at Kisame who had sat down and was beginning to unwrap a very crumpled looking dried squid. Itachi, deciding to ignore the fact that Kisame had been carrying food without sharing, sat down beside the jinchuriki, his eyes never leaving the boy's sleeping face. The kid was cute, he could see why Sasuke had screwed him but it was more than his life was worth to admit that he liked him.

"Kisame...the kid should be ok for another leeching session of yours" Itachi called to the blue shinobi, noticing the wounds on Naruto's shoulder had all but vanished. Kisame promptly unwrapped Samehada who grinned creepily as it ran it's tongue across it's lips in greedy expectation.

"Not all of it now" Kisame said to the sword, "Just enough to keep him from protecting himself at least" Samehada seemed to understand as it's smile dimmed a little and disappointment showed along its entire length. Itachi stood up and watched as the huge sword feasted on the boy's chakra, growing bigger and bigger in size. The sword, slightly satisfied, stopped of it's own will and settled into a lazy stupor, allowing Kisame to cover it again. Itachi wandered around for a while, his train of thought constantly disrupted by flashbacks of the previous hours. He wouldnt let Sasuke have the kid. Perhaps he could get Naruto to join the Akatsuki...then at least he wouldnt have to die...or he could convince Madara to let him stay as a pet of sorts, just until the other jinchuriki were gathered...leave his until last, so to speak.

"What the hell's the deal with me, it wasn't even my first goddamn it!" Itachi raged much to the amusement of Kisame.

"Hung up on a girl now...when was this eh?" He asked, daring himself to taunt his partner. He expected at the very least a thump but no such thing came his way.

"Something like that, Kisame" Itachi answered.

He slept close to Naruto that night, the soft sounds of his breathing felt soothing, his sleeping face just begging to be looked at.

"S-Saasuke...Sasuke..nng, no...n-no. Stop...NO!" Naruto sat up abruptly, a cold sweat breaking out over his whole body. He became vaguely aware that his entire body hurt as he looked around.  
Fear took hold of his mind as he remembered the cold touch of Itachi's hands and he stood up shakily, wobbling slightly as he walked to the trees, aiming to run again.

"Where are you going Naruto?" A cold hand clamped over his mouth as Naruto was bodily dragged back to camp. Itachi sat him down in the space he had previously occupied and pinned the blond to the floor.

"Mmph" Naruto muffled through cloth and Itachi's hand as the cloak Itachi had given him was lifted and Itachi ran his tongue across his chest, sending shivers of unwanted pleasure coursing through his spine. As Itachi looked up at Naruto's face, he saw the fear stricken tears stream down his cheeks and into the jinchuriki's hair, leaving it matting at the side of his face.  
Itachi couldn't help but feel slightly hurt as he lay down, releasing Naruto and turned his back to the sobbing boy.

"Go back to sleep" He growled as Naruto lay still, confused and terrified. What reason did Itachi have to stop, he'd raped him once before...why was it different. Naruto felt soiled and he cried himself to sleep, his sobs soft, quiet and full of confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

Plaything Chapter 7

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were closing in fast on Naruto's kidknappers, and Sasuke silently thanked Naruto for slowing down the Akatsuki this much, it would make his job so much easier if there were no complications. Sakura came up to Sasuke.

"You miss him, right?" she said sullenly.

"Yeah...I want him here with me...I need him" Sasuke said honestly.

"They're up ahead, look!" Kakashi shouted from the head of the group as the two shinobi behind him sped to catch up. The three entered a clearing, dismayed to find only Kisame on his own.

"Don't look so disappointed, Itachi may have gone ahead with the Jinchuriki brat but we can have fun too" he grinned, unwinding the bindings of the sword on his back.

"Not today, Sasuke, go, me and Sakura will slow Kisame down" kakashi shouted as he dodged a swing from Kisame, his face inches from Samehada's teeth. Sasuke didn't argue and left immediately.

"Oh no you don't" Kisame growled as he jumped in front of him, only to be launched into by Sakura with a well aimed punch to the face.

"GO" she panted as Kisame made to get up again. Sasuke didn't wait for her to say it again and shot into the trees.

Itachi was once again carrying the boy clad in orange. It was cute how his head just and so fit into the grove of his neck. This time though, Naruto was not asleep, instead he clung to Itachi for some form of comfort and warmth, which he found to be just what he was given. Naruto was seriously confused at this point: he loved and felt a deep bond of friendship with Sasuke, but he felt a familiar warmth from Itachi that soothed his nerves and made him just that little bit happier. he tried to reason with himself and the conflicting emotions in his head, Sasuke had moved on to Sakura now, hadn't he? naruto buried his head deeper into the folds of Itachi's shirt and cried, knowing that Konohagakure was a distant memory for him without Sasuke.

"Huh...?" Itachi was startled as he heard the ragged breath of the blond, and knowing he was crying, held him closer instinctively to comfort him. All sense of reason snapped for Naruto at that point. Dazed, low on chakra and upset, he needed the warmth that Itachi gave him. Still crying, he lifted up his head, wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and kissed him hard. Itachi, shocked, lost his balance and the two fell to the floor, only just managing to scrape a landing. Naruto clung to Itachi tightly.

"What was that?" Itachi asked. Naruto just looked away sheepishly, his face red, but Itachi wouldn't allow it. He pulled Naruto towards him and kissed him deeply. As the two stood there entwined, Naruto licked Itachi's lip coyly, asking for entrance. Itachi complied, but as soon as Naruto's tongue entered his mouth, the kiss was dominated completely by Itachi.

When Sasuke finally managed to find Naruto, he entered a scene which shocked him. Naruto, clothed in the Akatsuki cloak, was asleep in Itachi's lap, and Itachi semi-naked with only plain black jeans on. It looked nothing less than confusing and wierd. Itachi looked at him with a coy innocence, then at Naruto, who stirred at his sudden movement and woke.

"Nng...Itachi?" he yawned as he stretched like a cat and smiled slightly. It made Sasuke sick to look at.

"Naruto" he said softly. The blond followed his voice and saw him standing before them, yet made no effort to move towards Sasuke, nor speak a word to him. Instead, he and Itachi stood to face Sasuke, Naruto's hand clutched to Itachi's.

"Sasuke" Naruto said finally with no attempt to hide the blank coldness in his voice. Despite himself, Sasuke was hurt by the hate in Naruto's voice, and found himself almost sinking to his knees with the pain which erupted in his chest.

"Itachi, give Naruto back to me" Sasuke snarled. Itachi looked at the boy beside him, noticing the look of pained anger on his face. Grinning, Itachi wrapped his arm around the blond and pulled him closer.

"Nuh-uh, Sasuke will have to play a game first, if you can kill me, I'll give the boy back"  
Naruto looked confusedly at Itachi, following his gaze to Sasuke who tightened his stance and smiled feraly.

"Gladly" he snarled, leaping forward, only to miss Itachi by inches as he pulled Naruto onto a branch of the tree above.

"Sasuke! Stop, just go. I don't want you to get hurt, just go back to Sakura"

"Sakura?" Sasuke was confused as he aimed a bladed chidori at Itachi, causing the two to change position again. "You left before I could explain, I only fell on top of her"

"Yeah? Is that the best excuse you could find or did you just pull it out of your ass, coz it sounds like shit?" Naruto growled, hiding behind Itachi as Sasuke made a move to seize his arm. Itachi grinned.

"Just go, Sasuke. The boy wishes to stay"

"Naruto, I'm not leaving here without you. I need you"

Naruto stepped out from behind Itachi, swayed by Sasuke's words.

"Aww, kiss and make up? Well too bad, I've already had blondie here twice." Sasuke stepped backwards and tears spilled down Naruto's cheeks.

"It's not...that's...Naruto?" Sasuke looked genuinely hurt, which came as a shock to him as well as Itachi.

"N-Not by choice Sasuke..." Naruto pleaded.

"What the hell? And here I thought we'd just bonded and all that" Itachi sighed. Sasuke forced back bile as he looked at the pathetic Jinchuriki before him, reduced to begging for his forgiveness after doing something incomprehensible. The task ahead of him, still fresh in his mind, forced him to extend his hand and as the nin to take it. Naruto looked at Sasuke with shocked wonder as he took said hand and was pulled to his feet. Spite and hatered clouded Sasuke's mind as he embraced Naruto. Itachi stepped backwards.

"You can keep the kid for now, Sasuke...but I will be back for him. One way or another, Naruto is Akatsuki property" he growled as Kisame emerged from the trees, slightly bruised and swordless. Samehada soon emerged, whistling through the air as Sakura hurled it at the blue nin.

"Let's go" Sasuke muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

Plaything Chapter 8

Days passed and neither shinibi could overlook the events that had occurred. Naruto was appalled at the fact that he had even THOUGHT of sleeping with Itachi, whereas for Sasuke, hypocrisy had set in and he opted for poker face sulking from betrayal, which was amazing in itself since he was all for handing his first ever friend over to Orochimaru on a silver platter.

"Sasuke, you hungry?" Naruto asked, peering shyly from around the door frame. Sasuke shook his head viciously, finding it hard to avoid Naruto's attempts to act normal. Sasuke just wished that without consequences, he could walk over and pound Naruto to a bloody pulp. Willingly screwing the one 'thing' he couldn't forgive Naruto for, no matter how the blond pleaded.

"Well...um...call if you want anything" Naruto murmured softly as he ducked back behind the door frame, dejected and dishearened.

Sasuke had avoided him like the plague, and Naruto wished only for a kind word from his partner. He loved Sasuke, but now it was unreciprocated, it seemed unconditional, an attatchment to his 'first' that Naruto couldn't shake. The ramen he had made lost it's appeal, and Naruto proceeded to pour it down the drain, wishing his pain to go with the flowing liquid.

Weeks went by and Naruto stopped eating properly, going outside, he in effect, became a depressive introvert. The missions assigned to him, normally a breeze, now took a huge toll on his malnourished body and he wasted away while trying to keep up a cheerful appearance.

Even Sasuke acknowledged that the blond was sick, he no longer had the will to do anything. 'Bet Itachi gave the cheating bastard more than he bargained for' he thought venemously as Naruto stumbled into view. 'He looks like he died'

"Hi Sasuke" the gaunt figure smiled with difficulty at the Uchiha, who nodded in quick response. The distorted smile on Naruto's face faded a little with disappointment, but he managed to keep it plastered on his face until he left the room.

"Jesus, he looks like shit...better get him chec-" Sasuke was interupted by retching from the other room, then a distinct THUD. Losing control of himself for a moment, he threw himself across the room and through the door way.

Naruto lay sprawled on the floor, and would have looked asleep were it not for the small puddle of puke currently spilling from his mouth onto the tatami mat. A small amount of fear flitted across Sasuke's face before he collected himself, scooped the blond nin up and carried him swiftly from the room.

Naruto awoke to a blinding light, and become instantly aware of the pain rushing through his body. He attempted to sit up, but was forced back down by the agony emanating from his stomach. SAsuke stirred, Naruto's movement had woken him.

"You're awake" he murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"Sasuke?" Naruto felt around for the Uchiha, his hand eventually meeting Sasuke's own, the heat passing from the blond's skin to Sasuke's, who had slept without a blanket.

"Never would've pegged you for the type to be able to starve yourself, this HAS to be a backhanded miracle"

"Hmn" Naruto murmured in reply. Despite himself, Sasuke felt immense relief at knowing the blond was still responding to him, he had expected complete ignorance in punishment for being a complete bastard.

"Baka" Sasuke leant forward and ruffled Naruto's blond hair, glad that Naruto's cry for attention wasn't anything seriously damaging.

Naruto lapped up the warmth and attention Sasuke was now giving him, as though the touch itself was regenerating his limbs.

Back at the apartment, Sasuke was more friendly towards him, and bestowed praise and attention on Naruto just as much as a lover should, and Naruto's emotional turmoil calmed from his partner's interaction.

"Naruto?" The blond looked around for Sasuke, who crept up behind him and enveloped him in a gentle embrace.

"Sa-" Naruto was cut short as Sasuke trailed kisses up the side of his neck before nipping the tip of his ear playfully. The blond was instantly aroused, his member straining against the fabric of his jeans. Sasuke however, was feeling only a fraction of what he used to feel.

It was a sickening thought to complete an act of love with the same person his brother had touched. Images of how his brother must have touched the body before him sped before his eyes and he screwed them shut tightly, growling in frustration.

Needless to say, he still felt enough desire for the nin before him to have his body disregard what his mind felt, and soon, Sasuke as well was straining with want for the blond. Naruto felt desperate to regain Sasuke's favor, and so, pushed aside his want and became hell bent on fulfilling Sasuke's.

Kissing the raven nin forcefully, Naruto toyed with Sasuke's waitband coyly, teasing them down with his fingertips. Sasuke was surprised at the shinobi's lead, but didn't complain as Naruto trailed soft nips and bites down his chest, stomach and inner thigh.

A soft moan escaped Sasuke's lips as Naruto bypassed his straining member completely, and looking down at the blond's innocent face, the need in his eyes conveyed all that Naruto wanted to see.

Resenting in his teasing, Naruto flicked his tongue against the head of Sasuke's member, swiping away the small bead of moisture that had collected at the tip. Kissing the head softly, Naruto trailed nips down the soft shaft before dragging his tongue back up its length and taking it entirely into his mouth.

Sucking softly, Naruto began to slide Sasuke's member down the back of his throat, taking care not to excite his gag reflex. Sasuke bucked his hips, forcing his length further down Naruto's throat.

Gagging slightly, Naruto readjusted himself and began to slide Sasuke's length in and out of his mouth quickly. It didn't take long for Sasuke to empty himself inside Naruto's mouth, the blond swallowing the load fully and licking the Uchiha clean, while smiling at Sasuke, who had grown erect again from his ministrations.

Naruto's member throbbed painfully as he shifted himself to face the wall, his ass begging for Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke, already fully erect quickly complied, and took the blond roughly, thrusting into him without preparation. Pain and pleasure marred the blond's face as he was torn by Sasuke's unprepared entrance, while Sasuke, knowing exactly where to aim for hit his prostrate again and again.

It didn't take long for Naruto to grow wet and enable Sasuke to glide in and out of him easily, providing the sweet friction Naruto had been craving. Electricity seemed to jolt through him as Naruto came, his entrance clamping down on Sasuke's member and forcing the raven nin to come as well, both shinobi sliding to the floor, a thin layer of sweat glistening on their bodies as their breathing sync'd and they fell into the dark oblivion of sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh My Rowling! I had no clue people were still reading this, until I recieved an unexpected alert from someone who will remain un-named. I apologise profusely to anyone with this still on their list, but due to a busy lifestyle, I have no idea when the next update will be. **

**To be honest, I had completely disregarded this fiction entirely. I'm only able to post this now due to the fact that I have been otherwise disabled by a crippling case of Flu!**

**############################**

Waking to the morning sun, Sasuke knew he was running out of time. If revenge was to be his, he needed to find a way to get Naruto to follow him discretely, but finding the right opportunity was proving to be incredibly difficult to say the least.

Fortunately for the raven haired shinobi, his partner for once, provided the perfect chance.

"Ne, Sasuke...why DID you come back?" Naruto asked, wrestling with the hideous orange monstrosity now caught in his hair by the zip.

Sasuke's face blanched, but he quickly regained composure as he reminded himself that he was an Uchiha, and Uchiha's stood proud and strong, no matter what confronted with.

"Well, you see, Naruto...About that...I-...uuuh, came back for, well, you" The mumbled reply came tumbling from his lips in a frenzied stutter. "Finishing my training is important to me...but I refuse to go without you, my first ever friend, and now lover, by my side. I'll be back for good once my goal is complete, but I wanted you with me when I do...Please...?"

Sasuke's inner self retched inside as he spun the sugared lies.

"Sasuke, you...you can't possibly want to go BACK!" Naruto spat as he shook his head in confusion at the ravens words. Taking hold of the blonde, Sasuke wrenched him close and held his lithe body tightly, his chest bearing the brunt of Naruto's racing heart, beating an anger driven beat into his ribs.

"Come with me"

Fury contorted Naruto's tear-ridden face.

"NO! Not after all we've been through! Not after all the pain it put us through to see you go before!" Naruto snarled as he struggled against Sasuke's iron grip.

The raven held tight as Naruto's fists beat against his chest; wracked by sobs and sniffles, after a while, the blows stopped, and the blonde hung limply in Sasuke's grasp like a spoilt child after a repremanding.

Sinking to the floor with Naruto still in his arms, Sasuke gazed pensively at the blonde...He really was like a child in many ways; his face red from tears, and his hand tightly grasping Sasuke's shirt as if clinging for some form of comfort.

Extending his hand, Sasuke stroked the soft yellow hair of the boy in his arms, a small, comforting smile forced onto his lips.

"Come with me" Naruto didn't acknowledge the request; just buried his face deeper into the raven's shirt, breathing in the musky scent of his lover and rival. Sasuke's inner self held a cheshire grin at his success. Naruto didn't deny him. He was much easier to manipulate than first anticipated.

The thought of leading Naruto directly to Orochimaru sent an unexpected shiver down his spine though. The detail's of the blond's involvment hadn't been discussed. A major lapse in hindsight on his part. Snapping himself from his current daze, he abruptly stood up, Naruto pulled gently from the floor along with him; and headed towards the door.

A growing thought stopped him from opening said door, however. Walking back over to Naruto, he quietly slipped the Konohagakure forhead protector from the boys's blond locks and handed it to him.

"Do it"

A tear fell silently from Naruto's eye as he gripped his kunai pouch tightly. Pulling out one of the sleek black pieces of metal, his heart shattered as he delivered the harsh blow; striking the protector dead center across the symbol.

Lifting his head, Sasuke looked at Naruto's face. What he saw made his heart tighten ever so slightly; the face that always held his heart on his sleeve was hard and cold. He had broken the boy.

_"You always play with the toy so much that it breaks, Otouto."_

Frowning, Sasuke tugged at the blond.

"Come on"

The protector lay, forgotten and mutilated, where they left it.

**############################**

Walking out of Konohagakure in the middle of a busy Wednesday afternoon was also surprisingly easy. Where were all the ANBU? All it had required was a quick genjutsu and the guards were terribly easy to duo were well outside the boundaries of the Leaf Village when Naruto spoke up; startling Sasuke a little, though it didnt show.

"What's it like...you know...being there?" came the timid mumble.

"Well, I dont suppose it's much different than home" Sasuke replied honestly, surprising himself with refering to Konohagakure as 'home', "But training is harsh. You don't have restrictions however, and people like Kakashi who only hold you back are non-existant" Naruto stayed quiet the rest of the journey; digesting the information.


End file.
